Auror borealis
by Son of a hamster
Summary: Set 11 years after the battle of Hogwarts Harry has been a fully fledged auror for 8 years and is starting to understand a lot more about magic. After saving his friends from danger that he put them in, Harry is tested physically, emotionally and in all ways in between. He wont be the same man when it comes to an end. Powerful Harry, epilogue compliant, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is my first fanfiction,and whilst I have a good idea of the plot and I know what is going to happen for the next three or four chapters, I would love some R+R just so that I know if I'm wasting my time. Thanks for reading :).

Ch1

"Get out of there potter!"

His first operation had gone tits up.

Harry had been a fully fledged Auror for 8 years now, and never had he seen a fuck up on this scale. They had been tracking this group of wizards and witches for the last 3 months, having prevented their last bout of muggle hunting, they'd managed to capture a young wizard and an older witch who had reminded Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange.

After a gruelling 5 hour interrogation session, which Harry had overseen, they had finally managed to crack the younger of the two. Their screams were still echoing through Harry's mind, not that he'd lost any sleep over it, it was necessary and this group were disgusting.

In the first incident they had decimated a muggle town in south Wales. Harry had been off duty at the time, enjoying a nice relaxing holiday in the Caribbean with Ginny, he was called in after it became obvious there would be more attacks, by the group referring to themselves as soldiers of Munda.

The second attack was very public, they had managed to kidnap the muggle Prime Minister and had him, locked away for days before the Auror office tracked them down. As soon as they arrived on scene they were swarmed by 14 soldiers, Harry, 3 other Aurors and two teams from the magical law enforcement office had to waste precious minutes fighting, only Harry, Jenkins and three of the 10 officers had survived the bout, they had failed to take any captives, as they all had little vials in their mouth, full of a very quick acting poison. In the fight two soldiers had made it away with the Prime Minister, who appeared naked, mutilated, and very much dead, a few days later, hanging by his neck from Tower Bridge in London.

The following 9 weeks had been hectic trying to intercept as many attacks by the large group as possible. Sometimes they prevented an attack and sometimes they failed. Before the soldiers of Munda slipped up, by attacking the village were Hermione's parents live. She had been staying with them, so that she could get them out, if the village was attacked. After apparating them to 12 Grimmauld place, Harry had managed to get a response team together consisting of four more aurors and 25 law enforcement officers. The whole process, from Hermione being alerted by her intruder charm, to having boots on ground had taken 3 minutes (something that the ministry was extremely proud of). In that time only 4 muggles had been attacked. The battle was convincingly won by the ministry and Harry had actually enjoyed the experience of fighting side by side with Hermione again. They managed to capture the two soldiers and had forced the information out of the boy before sending them to Azkaban.

After three days of planning Harry had taken a huge team of ministry employees and civilian volunteers that he trusted to a complex of flats in Munich. They all had split into teams of five and taken a block each, he, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Jenkins had managed to clear the 8 soldiers from their block and were now in the top flat. The other three had collapsed onto a comfy looking sofa but Harry and Jenkins were watching out the window at the other flat blocks following the battle with their listening devices, which were connected to head office. Resembling a headphone without the wire it had a tiny fireplace in it so that, via the floo network, Harry could keep in contact with head office and the other 26 aurors on the mission.

"Potter get the civilians out now!" came Kingsley Shacklebolts voice through the device "Dawlish has been ambushed and 200 soldiers are on their way to you!"

"Fuck!"

"Potter get out now"

"We have incoming you three are my snipers," indicating towards Ron, Ginny, and Hermione "you can see the entrance from here and they'll bottleneck nicely coming in through that door. DO NOT GET HIT. Jenkins you're with me, we need to clear the stairs and hold the door, once you three see spells coming out the bottom door, follow down. We need to get to the main road. Once we're there we can apparate. Straight to the ministry. Yes?"

Everyone nodded.

At that moment the door blew off its hinges, into the room, three soldiers were immediately crippled by five quick spells and Harry ran to the door peeking around the frame. He quickly ducked back inside, an ominous green spell singing his eyebrow. Ducking and spinning to the opposite side of the door frame he hit the soldier with an impediment jinx right under his guard, it threw him heavily into the wall behind him. Harry's spin gave him a clear view of the top of the stairs were five more soldiers had started raining spells on him.

"We need to deal with these quickly or well have a pile up of the pricks." Jenkins said.

Harrys next spell cracked the roof in half smashing down on the five soldiers, and two more that had joined them and best of all created nice cover for him and Jenkins.

They ran into cover and immediately were sprayed by spells, Harry and Jenkins returned fire.

After a gruelling 2 minutes of heavy work they had managed to take down another 23 soldiers. Once Jenkins took down the last of them they moved quickly, stealthily, and carefully down the stairs.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione must have started taking effect as they were thankful to see a much reduced stream of the enemy coming up the stairs. About halfway down Harry heard footsteps coming up, and he sent a body binding curse at were he hoped the head would appear, he missed by an inch. The soldier sent a curse straight at Harry, who blocked it and then pushed forward, the railing was forced straight into his chest and he was pinned against the wall.

Jenkins jumped onto the next flight of stairs and immediately stumbled into 4 more soldiers, quickly disarming the front man he positioned him between the other three and himself. Holding the first soldier at arms length with his hand on the mans chest, he pushed forward sending well aimed spells into the rest of the group, stunning all 3 men before they had time to react. He then pushed the first man over the bannister and he fell with a resounding splat three floors down.

Harry and Jenkins were untested as they continued making their way down until they found themselves on the last flight of stairs were they heard it, a crash from the top floor and ear splitting scream. Harry's heart stopped beating, everything stopped moving. Whipping his wand in a backhanded slash he sent a wall of the same golden fire his wand had produced on that night in the sky with voldemort out into the courtyard. He heard several satisfying screams of pain whilst completing the slash with his wand pointing up the stairs. Grabbing Jenkins by the waist they flew in a cloud of white smoke up the stairs to the top room.

With a gut wrenching feeling he saw the bodies of the three most important people in the world huddled in rubble, bloodied and unmoving, still flying faster than even his firebolt could manage he took the three into him, and flew out the torn building towards the main road, a couple of spells missed him by miles before he reached his destination were he apparated.

They arrived just outside the protective enchantments of the burrow were Harry stopped flying, their momentum carried him and the other four bodies over the barrier were they flew haphazardly into the same lake that he and Hagrid landed in that night. He had just enough energy to send a flare like spell into the sky, and hear several pairs of feet running to them from the burrow before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Ok, so I really enjoyed writing that last chapter, and it surprised me actually how much I enjoyed writing this last one, but I'm not as happy with it I edited a lot out of it because I felt it was weak, and what I have been left with probably isn't that great. I do promise however that the draft I have for the next chapter is something I really like. Hopefully you guys enjoy.

Ch2

_The warmth of the sun caressed Harry's face, resting on his elbows he tilted the head to be blinded by the radiance, of the face, of the most beautiful girl in the world. Smiling at her she turned to him._  
><em>"What?" She asked him with a smile and a blush.<em>  
><em>"I was just thinking, I have never been happier than this moment right now."<em>  
><em>Ginny rolled her eyes. "You said that yesterday."<em>  
><em>"And I was telling you the truth, just like I am right now."<em>  
><em>Ginny rolled her eyes again, and rolled in to kiss him. He leant up to press his lips to her's, tenderly, he opened his mouth breathing in that floral scent. <em>  
><em>"I love you Harry...Harry...Harry."<em>

Everything went black, his mouth was dry, he gasped and a slit of light burst through his eyelids.  
>"Harry wake up." Harry was being shook, and everything came rushing back to him, Munich, the ambush, his terror. With that he rolled over to the bedside table were he sensed his wand calling to him, he grabbed it and put up a shield spell. So that he could asses the scene.<p>

He was in Fred and George's old room at the burrow, the boxes had been moved since the last time he was there, in fact the double bed and bedside table in the middle of the room were the only objects in there, the curtains were wide open letting in a pleasant, orange, glow burst into the room. And the door was closed. Standing up slowly from a sitting position on the side of his bed was Ginny.

He practically jumped the full length of the room, pulling her into him, holding her tight, he started breathing quickly but shallowly, close to tears.  
>"I thought...I thought that..."<br>"Harry it's ok. We're all fine. More than fine. Harry you got us out. Stop Harry. Everything's fine."  
>Harry composed himself before speaking "Were are the kids?"<br>"They're fine Lily is here, mum's loving it, and James and Albus are at Ron and Hermione's, probably destroying their house."  
>"How long have i been out?"<br>"6 days, we started getting worried when you wouldn't wake up so we had a healer come over to have a look at you. He said that you had overexerted yourself, that you would wake up today, and that you were only to perform basic magic for the next couple of days. Which is ok, seeing as you're staying home."  
>"Gin, I need to go in, I fucked up, and I need to be debriefed."<br>Ginny just stared at him, daring him to keep arguing, after a couple of minutes of silence she said "Harry, you're staying home until Monday, if you try and sneak out i promise you i will, immobilise you, and keep you home that way."  
>Harry smiled, but Ginny didn't. "Fine Gin, at least let me talk to Kingsley."<br>"No need," she smirked "I've told him you're off, he didn't argue."  
>"Thats because he's not mental." Harry muttered.<br>"What was that dear?" Ginny asked another challenge, he sighed, "so shall we go pick up the kids?"  
>"No need for that either, Ron and Hermione are bringing them here for lunch, and then we can head home."<p>

Harry slowly made his way downstairs with Ginny awfully close to him, he smiled as he realised that she was being protective. He'd love for one of his stalkers (or groupies as Ginny referred to them) to try anything right now. Ginny would literally rip them to shreds, his beautiful ginger lioness. They made it to the bottom of the stairs without any major risk to either of their lives,which Harry felt was some kind of accomplishment, before heading to sit down at the table were Molly was rushing about as per usual. "That smells incredible Molly."  
>"Ooh Harry dear you're up. How're you feeling?"<p>

Harry always found this question funny, he was always feeling a multitude of emotions, from ecstasy, with how well things had turned out for him and his friends. To utter horror at the thought that one of his many enemies could do so much damage to him, by taking any part of that life away. Stress and overwhelming lethargy due to his job, and every now and then sadness, when he thought back over how much his past had cost him and others. But Mrs. Weasley was looking for confirmation that her tender, loving, care had helped him, so thats what he gave her.

"Im good Molly, thanks for that. I feel like I could go into work today truth be told." He smirked, one of his favourite things to do was to lightly tease Ginny, he often ended up regretting it of course, but at the time it was entertaining. And it was easy to do, when someone was as passionate as Ginny was, they cared about everything. She raised her chin at his words. "Careful Potter." She growled.  
>Harry smiled at her, "I know Gin." He leant in and kissed her cheek lightly. The growl changed into a purr and she smiled back.<br>"Were is Lily, Molly?"  
>"Shes out the back with Arthur, they're chasing gnomes, honestly he's become a child again since she's been here. You know what i caught them doing yesterday? Finger-painting my living room walls!"<br>Harry scoffed on his orange juice, and it sprayed everywhere. Both women gave him disapproving looks. "Im sorry Molly, but Arthur was finger-painting walls?"  
>"Yes, well, he's been a bit bored since he retired, and he's decided that Lily really knows how to live life." She frowned, shook her head, and then she smiled. Not even Harry could have gotten away with finger painting Molly's walls, and she still saw him as the golden boy. She must have honestly believed that Lily was an honest to God angel.<p>

Then a bang went off at the front door, Harry already a little jumpy, was on his feet in an instant, facing the door, stepping in front of his wife, wand held high. He was in an attack position in less than a second, but was aware he had over reacted in about half that time. A very muddy Lily Potter had burst into the room. To cover up his reaction, Harry used levicorpus, to hoist Lily playfully into the air by her ankle, she squealed. "What is this, in Nana's living room?" He asked with mock disgust in his voice. "Its all filthy and smelly." Harry daughter couldn't control the fits of giggles she was in. "Maybe i should tickle it?" He said casting a tickling charm.  
>"Hahah, no daddy no hahahahahaha. Daddy...please...hahahaha...let me go...hahahahahaha."<br>"Only if you give me a kiss." Harry leant down, to peck her lips, before lowering her onto the floor. In the commotion Arthur had slipped in to the house.  
>"Ah Harry, good you're up."<br>Harry grabbed Lily and pulled her onto his knee into a hug, it had been weeks since he had been home when his kids were awake.  
>"I hear you and Lily have been having fun, whilst Ive been under."<br>"A lot of fun haven't we Lily?" She replied by simply nodding. Lily did this bizarre thing were she'd be an outgoing almost boisterous kid when she was around other adults, but the second Harry was in the room she'd act all shy around other grownups, choosing to cling to him.

Another crash echoed through the kitchen as James burst into the Burrow, followed by Rose, Albus and then Hugo. Hermione and Ron brought up the rear.  
>"Ah sleeping beauty has finally woken up has he? Going soft in your old age?"<br>"Talk about the kettle calling the pot black." Harry said, indicating with his eyes in the direction of Ron's slightly protruding belly. "Another couple of years and you'll be putting Horace Slughorn to shame."  
>"Ha, You know you're ridiculously lucky, if I wanted to take a week long nap, I'd have these two breathing fire on me in no time." Ron indicated his mother and wife.<br>Harry smiled, "sleeping beauty?" Harry asked as the family settled around the table.  
>"Yeah we're reading muggle stories to the kids now, you know bringing them up on the "classics"."<br>"How are you Harry?" Hermione looked at him, concern in her eyes, something he'd been seeing a lot less of recently.  
>"Im good, I wanted to go in today, but the boss gave me a few days off."<br>"I sure did." There were some chuckles from around the table at Ginny's joke. Molly laid the last few remaining dishes on the table, everyone tucked in to another fabulous meal.

After lunch, Harry and his family set off home using the Weasley's fireplace, Harry spent the rest of the day with his kids, playing with them, all the way through to dinner. After he read a story from 'the beadle and the bard' to them in front of their fireplace, he and Ginny put them to bed. And despite having slept for the last 6 days Harry wasn't far behind them, not that he and Ginny managed to sleep much.

Author note: I'm not sure if I want to make the next chapter a lemon, or just leave the dirtiness that Harry and Ginny get up to to your imaginations, would love to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Harry took Ginny's threat seriously, he felt that he should be in work at the moment, but he also knew that if she heard about him sneaking in to the ministry he would be spending the next 3 days under petrificus totalus. She would, and she could. Ginny was about the only person in the wizarding world that he was confident could beat him in a duel. No matter how hard he tried whenever they practised he couldn't not hesitate before attacking her. Even with something as simple as disarming her. He'd spend a good few minutes simply blocking her attacks before he'd spot an opening, but whenever he went for it, he simply couldn't, she'd pounce and he'd be hit.

He decided therefore the best use of his time would be to simply relax. Had it been his idea? Or Ginny's? He was therefore sitting watching his kids play on kiddie brooms with Hugo and Rose in their back lawn. Harry was smiling with pride at his kids, Lily at three years old was showing a lot of promise. Whilst James flew like him with grace and precision, Lily reminded him of Ginny, flying around like an extremely talented cannonball. Rose was surprisingly good too, considering her parents, whilst Albus and Hugo were pretty poor. Harry knew this got to Albus quite a bit, but he seemed to always be happy to play.

Harry settled down with a very interesting book he'd been reading. Filius Flitwick's autobiography. He'd gotten through the first half of the book on holiday with Ginny, it had mostly been thrilling stories about his duelling days. The next part of the book was about his life as a Hogwarts professor, and Harry was really impressed by the love he showed in his writing for his students. He smiled every now and again, as his name came up a couple of times, how Flitwick had been secretly rooting for Harry to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and his slight disappointment when he was (unsurprisingly) sorted into Griffindor. He talked about his pride at seeing one of the best summoning charms performed by a student during Harry's first task in his fourth year. His interview with Skeeter was also mentioned, as were the sugar mice. Hermione's name came up a good few times too, and it was obvious that he doted on the witch, just as she admired him. Harry turned the next page and his heart stopped as he read the chapter title

_June 12th 1997_

_Death of a God_

_I had an argument with my publisher, on the naming of this chapter. In the end Dumbledore turned out to be mortal, how could he be a God? Despite this I stood firm, around Hogwarts he honestly was both omnipotent, and omniscient. He knew everything, and was thusly never surprised. Also his magic was only truly rivalled at the time by voldermort._

_Looking back it shouldn't have come as a surprise, everyone saw his hand, that blackened, death, that screamed out at everyone. Before that moment in September, I honestly don't know if I thought he was immortal, but, it never occurred to me that I would ever outlive him. So the rest of the sixth year went by, and I was plagued with worry, if Dumbledore died I was sure we were lost. The children were my biggest concern. It was only Dumbledore that kept voldermort out of Hogwarts, and if he fell, I couldn't imagine the horrors that the students would be subjected to. As it transpired, I didn't need to imagine. The only positive thing I can say about the following year was that it was only a year, but that comes later._

_I felt great shame for what happened that night, it was me who alerted Snape to the prescence of death eaters. It wasn't entirely logical for me to be feeling that way. Firstly, Im positive that Dumbledore himself would have requested Severus' aid under normal circumstances, secondly there were a lot of death Eaters there anyway, one of them would have done the deed. But I couldn't stop hating myself all throughout the following year._

_It transpired later, on Harry's testimony, that Snape had indeed been "Dumbledore's man", as Potter put it, and Dumbledore's death had been arranged between the two of them. This revelation did manage to ease my guilty conscience as none of my previous broodings had managed to. _

_I entered the staff room, shouting for Snape's aid, he stupefied me. I was awoken moments later by Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood, it took me a whilst laying there to recover. It physically hurt me to know that my fellow staff, students and friends were fighting, and I was unable to aid them, but I couldn't stand in that condition, never mind duel. Eventually the three of us made our way out, and saw a small but swelling crowd congregating around the bottom of the astronomy tower. Under the mark. When I saw who it was my whole world was wrenched open. It took all of my will to pull myself from the black depressive force that was screaming at me to curl up and die, so that I could perform my most important duty. Not my duty as charms master, or as head of Ravenclaw. It was my duties as conductor that were needed at that moment in time. _

_Thinking about it retrospectively I am utterly shocked that I was able to produce any form of patronus at that point in time. Despite the Earth shattering pain I was going through, streams of silver shot out of my wand, it was probably to do with my need for them, not my ability_.

Harry smiled at this point, remembering a quote by the Dumbledore' help will always be given to those at Hogwarts to those who need it.' Harry had been able to remember the people he'd lost, without feeling pain, for the past couple of years now. In fact he'd even recently been able to feel happy whilst remembering them. He'd tracked down people who were friends, or teachers to the marauders, and his mother, at school, and had asked them to show him their memories of them. Tactfully, Harry never once saw a memory were James or Sirius interacted with Snape. Harry's favourite memory was the wedding, he'd sat down and watched this several times in a row, until Ginny dragged him away from it. He still had his favourite memories of his parents, Sirius, and Lupin in his study, and would sink into them_ every mow and again._

_Harry looked up at his kids, his eyes watering, he should have known that Filius' book would get him emotional, he longed for his parents, missed their friends, and felt incredibly happy that he had found a family of his own. The kids were getting quite competitive James and Lily were beating Rose, Albus and Hugo, something that Rose was really not happy about. She seemed to be trying to do everything herself, which of course just meant that his two were just pulling further ahead. Harry looked back down at the page._

_My patroni assembled my choir in the great hall, and in minutes we were lamenting. I was lucky. I knew that I had managed to assemble the most talented choir in a very long time. It was almost as if it was supposed to be, our lamentation lasted for hours. I entered a state were nothing was happening in my head apart from the music, my mind was utterly blank, detached from everything, I was able to channel every aspect of myself into my magic._

_I was so proud of my boys and girls too, they really gave it their all, their beautiful voices mingling with my magic to produce the most haunting lamentation that Hogwarts may have ever seen. She helped us too, the castle gave us her magic, channeling its ancient power into the song, Hogwarts hurt as much as anyone that day, Hogwarts bled when her best student left her._

_We stopped when I heard Fawkes start his lamentation. Despite delivering the best performance any witch or wizard has, in recent times, it was odd, that we were so massively upstaged by a bird. His hurt channelled into something that was beautiful. When we stopped, my choir just fell to the floor in tears, now was our turn to grieve. They had been hanging onto the music just as I was, a lifeline, that both connected us to Dumbledore still, and allowed us to think of only the music. Yes we channeled our hurt into the song, but again the need to lament, for the others of Hogwarts, made it so that we could do nothing else but sing. Mentally it seemed easy to block out the thought of Dumbledore at that time. However when we stopped it hit us all, like a steam train. Dumbledore was dead, and surely, voldermort had won. _

_It took me longer than I would like to admit to get over that last thought. Not until the following September when I saw the ominous omission of three very special seventh years did I realise that we had hope._


End file.
